


Love is a Nightmare

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Virgil has found himself a new target of mischief by the name of Roman Prince. Things go awry when the scientist downstairs, Logan, made a few mistakes that lead Virgil to face his resurfacing feelings he had already tried to get rid of a long time ago.





	Love is a Nightmare

Virgil never really was much of a dangerous villain. Or at least, he never considered himself one. He hadn't wanted the powers he was given, he never asked for this. Virgil didn't even have any useful powers for fighting! I mean, come on, flight, that was only good for running away, and invisibility that he couldn't even control? Compared to all the other people born with their powers naturally, it was absolutely pathetic. Constantly being mocked and scorned for things he had no control over made Virgil naturally more avoidant to conflict. In this society, though, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. No one with powers ever got out just trying to live a normal life. At some point, the news would find out and make a big deal about how you could have been contributing to the greater good. Even if you had managed to hide it, it was painful to go without using your powers for too long. Most people took the easy route, becoming superheroes and taking care of petty crime. But considering everyone seemed to hate him? He wouldn't have been much of a good hero anyway.

Actually performing the petty crime was much more Virgil's style. He couldn't even really make friends, much less hold a job. The occasionally moments of invisibility were good for grabbing food for the night or enough cash to keep him in his apartment another month. Besides that, he was left to mugging people, but that was a last resort. Virgil's favorite way to use his powers, and would be the only way had it not been necessary to do other things, was classic mischief. Often he'd graffiti the walls of the alleyway, but that wasn't everything. Going into people's houses and moving all the furniture a few inches, rearranging people's gardens outside, sneaking up behind people to pull their shirt over their eyes or trip them or dump paint on their head. Classic things that were really only possible when his invisibility decided to behave. The 'grand' Roman Prince was a good target to try and irritate; even without powers, he was arrogant and treated himself like a celebrity. It made it even worse that the rest of the city treated him the same way, and Virgil's blood boiled even at the thought. Whatever. He doesn't need their approval. He's doing just fine on his own. Virgil told himself that every single day, including now as he climbed in through the open window. Natural lighting was such a made up concept, yet Roman seemed to claim that as part of why he's so gorgeous every time he was asked. Oh well, just made his job easier.

Virgil kept as silent as possible as he scanned the room. Full of expensive furniture, a piano in the back, art lining the walls, many of them portraits of Roman himself. What else should he have expected? Virgil shook his head and scoffed, hopping down off the windowsill to walk around. Nothing particularly interesting up here besides the paintings, but that would require bringing the spray paint he used on his apartment alley yesterday anyway. However, a door that says 'Keep Out'? That's just begging for Virgil to take a look. He glanced around before taking out a small lockpick to work on the door. "Come on already…" It was much more difficult than anything he could have expected from Roman, but eventually Virgil managed to open the door to reveal a set of stairs leading to darkness. Lucky for Virgil, he wasn't scared of the dark, and ran down as quickly and quietly as possible.

The darkness didn't clear once Virgil got to the bottom of the stairs. The only light visible was from a tiny lamp, illuminating a desk covered with different bottles, each labeled with different things. Virgil nearly took a running start forward before noticing the sleeping figure at the table. " Shit…" It was barely a whisper as Virgil clamped a hand over his mouth, watching as the professional-looking figure in front of him began to stir. His fight or flight choose freeze at the time, which was completely unhelpful as the other yawned and began to stretch. Okay. Look at the bottles. Super strength? Uh, sure why not? Virgil grabbed the bottle, but dropped it with a loud crash. He scrambled to pick another bottle up, untwisting the lid and drinking as he ran up the stairs just as the figure, also known as Logan, shot his eyes open and began to chase.

"Hey! Thief, bring that back!"  Shit. This guy was being so loud, Roman was sure to have heard him by now. Virgil just chugged the bottle as much as he could, ignoring the horrible taste as he rushed up the stairs, far faster than Logan, who wasn't as physically adept. He didn't stop until he reached the top of the stairs, panting as he shut the door behind him and looked at the bottle. He had grabbed the Super Strength one again… Right? Virgil read the label.

'Love Potion'?

…Oh god.

Virgil dropped the bottle immediately, only snapping out of his short daze once he heard the clatter on the ground. His head shot up to see Roman charging straight at him with a sword and his eyes widened as he stumbled in his place, turning around and bolting off. Virgil knew exactly how love potions were supposed to work: you become infatuated with the first person you see. Of course, of all people, it had to be Roman, the guy he had fallen for years ago and had to repress the feelings. Already he could feel the effects taking place as his face flushed glancing back to his chaser.

"You can't escape from me this time, you heathen!" Roman never stopped the charge, poised to strike. Since when did Nightmare, the elusive Nightmare, know where Roman lived?? That would be a question for another day, because despite a few trips and stumbles, Virgil hopped out the open window and flew off. Roman followed close behind, staring as the hooded boy left from his place at the window with a heavy sigh. Lucky. His powers always gives him an unfair advantage. Even still, Roman just sighed and sheathed his sword, kicking the bottle towards the stairwell.

By then, Logan just barely had made it to the top of the stairs, shooting a glare at Roman for kicking the bottle as he simply shrugged and walked off to go sulk. Logan sighed, picking up the bottle and inspecting it for cracks before reading the label. 'Love Potion'… So much for his chances with Patton. "Perhaps theres some left" he mumbled to himself as he unscrewed the lid. About a quarter of the oddly colored liquid sloshed around in the cup. Not enough to have any effect. But that's when the smell came.

Logan stepped back and almost fell over at the disgusting scent. "What the…" He took another peak closer. It looks… familiar. This definitely wasn't the love potion he made, though. It looked like… "My smoothie! I've been looking for this everywhere." Logan dashed back down the stairs, inspecting the rest of the bottles that had been knocked over on the table. "Lets see… The poison was supposed to be red, but this one is blue. Invincibility was supposed to be blue… And this one has pink in it!" He let out an exasperated sigh as he collapsed onto his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps next time I should sleep before labelling the bottles…" Though that thought didn’t last long as he once again passed out from exhaustion, dropping the supposed 'Love Potion' and spilling the rest of it on the floor.


End file.
